mass_effect_d20fandomcom-20200213-history
Starship Feats
Spacer You have a special affinity for spacecraft and space travel. Benefits: You gain a +2 bonus on Computer Use checks made to use onboard spacecraft computer systems, a +2 bonus on Navigate checks when plotting a course through space, and a +2 bonus on all Pilot checks made to fly a spacecraft. Starship Operation Select a class of spacecraft (Ultralight, light, medium, heavy, super heavy). The character is proficient at operating that class of aircraft. Prerequisite: Pilot 4 ranks. Benefit: The character takes no penalty on Pilot checks or attack rolls made when operating an aircraft of the selected class. Normal: Characters without this feat take a –10 penalty on Pilot checks made to operate an aircraft that falls in any of these classes, and on attacks made with aircraft weapons. There is no penalty when the character operates a general-purpose aircraft. Special: The character can gain this feat multiple times. Each time the character takes the feat, the character selects a different class of aircraft. Starship Battle Run You are skilled at starship skirmish tactics, zipping in and out of an enemy’s sights. Prerequisite: Dexterity 13, Starship Dodge, Starship Mobility. Benefit: When using an attack action with a starship ranged weapon, you can move both before and after the attack, provided that the total distance moved does not exceed the starship’s tactical speed. Moving in this way does not provoke an attack of opportunity from the defender you are attacking (though it can provoke attacks of opportunity from other nearby starships, as normal). Starship Dodge You are adept at dodging attacks while piloting starships. Prerequisite: Dexterity 13, Pilot 6 ranks, Starship Operation (of the appropriate type). Benefit: When piloting a starship of a type with which you are proficient (see the Starship Operation feat), you apply a +1 dodge bonus to your ship’s Defense against attacks from one enemy starship you designate during your action. You can select a new enemy ship on any action. Starship Feint You are skilled at misleading your enemy in starship combat. Prerequisite: Pilot 9 ranks, Starship Operation (of the appropriate type). Benefit: When piloting a ship with which you are proficient (see the Starship Operation feat), you can make a Bluff check in starship combat as a move action. In addition, you receive a +2 bonus on Bluff checks made to feint in starship combat. Normal: Feinting in starship combat requires an attack action. Starship Gunnery You are proficient with starship weapon systems. Benefit: You do not take a penalty on attack rolls when firing a starship weapon. Normal: Without this feat, you take a –4 nonproficient penalty on attack rolls when firing a starship weapon. Starship Mobility You are adept at dodging attacks while piloting starships. Prerequisite: Dexterity 13, Starship Dodge. Benefit: When piloting a starship of a type with which you are proficient (see the Starship Operation feat), you apply a +4 dodge bonus to your ship’s Defense against attacks of opportunity caused when you move out of or within a starship’s threatened area. Any condition that makes you lose your Dexterity bonus to Defense also makes you lose your dodge bonuses. Dodge bonuses (such as this one and the dodge bonus granted by the Starship Dodge feat) stack with each other, unlike most types of bonuses. Starship Strafe You can use a starship’s ranged weapon set on automatic fire to affect a wider area than normal. Prerequisite: Starship Gunnery. Benefit: When using a starship’s ranged weapon on autofire, you can affect an area four 500-foot squares long and one 500-foot square wide (that is, any four 500-foot squares in a straight line). Normal: A starship weapon on autofire normally affects a 1,000-foot-by-1,000-foot area.